Фанфики для Хоббит-феста
by JamieBradley
Summary: Все фанфики моего авторства, что написаны для Хоббит-феста на diary. Отзывы приветствуются! 1-Нори, Бофур. Почему Нори так любит сосиски? 2-Торин собирает отряд для поход на Эребор, как это было на самом деле, стеб. 3,4-Нори/НЖП, у "плохого парня" есть своя "лихая разбойница".
1. Бофур, Нори, Дори, Ори и сосиски (:

III-91. Бофур, Нори. В фильме, когда Гэндальф объясняет Бильбо, что гномы неплохие ребята, Бофур пытается отнять у Нори связку сосисок, но тот изо всех сил сопротивляется. Почему Нори так любит сосиски?

Во всей этой затее был как минимум один плюс - Нори наелся до отвала. Он как раз собирался найти, чем бы протереть стакан (предыдущую тряпку их гостеприимный хозяин отобрал, бормоча что-то про салфеточки), когда он почуял это. Лучший запах на свете. Запах, который он никогда и ни с чем не спутает. Запах копченых сосисок.

Цель обнаружилась быстро. Мешок на стеллаже, который другие поему-то оставили без внимания, просто источал дивный аромат. Даже взламывать ничего не требовалось, бери и ешь. Чем Нори и собирался заняться. Он повесил на себя связку, дабы освободить руки для кружечки эля, когда сосиски потянули с другой стороны. Он быстро обернулся, крепко удерживая добычу. Бофур. Можно было и догадаться. Весело бранясь, они продолжали перетягивать сосиски друг у друга, причем Бофур прилагал все больше и больше усилий, таща за собой не только еду, но и Нори.

- Да отдай уже, в конце концов, ты ведь не любишь сосиски! - не выдержал последний.

- Достаточно вежливо попросить, - усмехнулся в ответ Бофур и выпустил свой конец связки. - Никогда не любил этот суррогат мяса.

_Нори свернул в переулок и остановился, тяжело дыша. Щеки горели то ли от ветра, то ли от стыда, а сил бежать больше не было. Некоторое время он ждал, что сейчас по улице разлетится крик "Вор" и его схватят. Но ничто не нарушало спокойствия и рабочую тишину маленького шахтерского городка. Сердце в груди Нори, наконец, успокоилось, и он вытащил добычу из кармана. В кошельке было 11 золотых монет. Целое богатство. Правду говорят, у Гарафа куры денег не клюют. Он, наверное, и не заметил, что выронил этот маленький кожаный мешочек из кармана, как и то, что этот мешочек подобрал проходивший мимо Нори. Украл, он украл. Если бы это видела мама... Он рассердился сам на себя, и затолкал кошель в карман. Мама все равно это уже не увидит, как и отец. А деньги им нужны. Заработка Дори хватало лишь, чтобы платить хозяйке, что сдавала им половину дома, справлять всем троим нехитрую одежку и обувь, да покупать продукты, среди которых мясо было редким гостем. Нори перебивался случайными заработками, но они были малы и утекали быстрее, чем песок сквозь пальцы. Если бы он был обучен какому-нибудь серьезному ремеслу, а не летописанию и каллиграфии, возможно, им бы жилось полегче. Но денег платить за уроки у него не было, а бесплатно учеников брали только кузнецы, что лишь бросали угрюмый взгляд на его слишком мягкие для гнома руки и сразу отказывали. Второму летописцу в этом поселении было нечего делать. А где будет брать заработок Ори, которого он сам обучал на дому, Нори вообще боялся представить._

_Одиннадцать золотых монет. Дори получал в неделю десять. Нори почувствовал себя неожиданно богатым. Он сможет купить не только крупу, за которой и послал его на рынок старший брат, но и мяса, даже на копченый окорок хватит, и краски для Ори, и чернила, и новые кисти, и даже, возможно, тот большой альбом в кожаной обложке с золотым тиснением, на который младший брат любовался прошлый раз в сувенирной лавке. Терять время было не к чему, и Нори поспешил за покупками на рынок._

_Нагруженный свертками и сверточками, с полным заплечным мешком, он возвращался домой, чувствуя себя героем. Дома оказался только десятилетний Ори, он сидел у печки, рисуя на белокаменной кладке углем дивные цветы, не замечая ничего вокруг. У младшего брата был определенный талант, но денег, чтобы отдать его в ученики Рунму, лучшему художнику в округе у них не было. Нори некоторое время любовался творением Ори, а затем вытащил из мешка свой самый главный подарок - тот самый альбом - и сунул его прямо под нос брату._

_- Это... это же... - Ори потянул руки к альбому, но тут же их отдернул. У них дома не водилось таких роскошных вещей._

_- Это подарок, - ответил Нори, - для тебя. Бери, давай._

_- Я, да, сейчас, только руки помою, - и младший гном со всех ног кинулся к бадье с водой._

_Пока Ори восхищался своим новым сокровищем, поглаживая белоснежные листы бумаги и мечтая о том, что и как он нарисует, Нори сноровисто разбирал покупки и накрывал на стол. Он отрезал брату кусок вяленого мяса, но сам ничего есть не стал, невзирая на голод. Ему хотелось, чтобы это великолепие оценил и Дори. Они не ели до отвала с тех пор как, с тех пор как... Он даже не смог вспомнить, когда они так ели._

_Стукнула входная дверь, и из сеней послышался голос Дори._

_- Я дома. Вы не представляете, какие у меня новости. Сегодня на рынке обокрали Гарафа, вытащили кошелек прямо из кармана. Он и не заметил. Говорит, пропало целых двадцать золотых монет. Если вора поймают, ему отрубят правую..._

_Дори шагнул в комнату и ошеломленно замолчал. Нори нервно переступил с ноги на ногу, он собирался соврать брату, что нашел деньги на улице, но теперь... Он с ужасом представил себя без руки, летописец без руки, каллиграф без руки!_

_- Откуда это все?_

_- Это Нори купил, - радостно возвестил Ори. - Смотри, что он мне подарил!_

_Взгляд старшего брата прожигал насквозь, он махнул рукой в сторону сеней._

_- Выйдем, поговорим._

_Едва за ними закрылась дверь, как Дори прижал Нори к стене._

_- Как это понимать?_

_Возблагодарив Махала, что в сенях было мало света, и его красные щеки не было видно, Нори выдал:_

_- Меня пригласили на работу в Алагост._

_Хватка Дори ослабла._

_- Алагост? Тебя пригласили на работу люди?_

_- Да. Это был задаток. Мне надо уехать._

_Старший брат отступил на пару шагов назад и спросил:_

_- Когда?_

_- Сегодня. Сейчас._

_- Ты спятил?! А как же Ори?_

_- Ты ему все объясни. Вам ведь будет легче вдвоем._

_Да, это было правильно. Прокормить и одеть одного младшего брата Дори было по силам. И Нори потянулся к своему плащу. Торопливо застегнувшись и закинув за плечи пустой мешок, он шагнул за порог и замер на мгновение._

_- Там было одиннадцать золотых._

_И Нори побежал._

_Он пришел в себя в том самом переулке, в котором утром пересчитывал добычу. Преступник всегда возвращается на место преступления. Преступник. Вор. Позор семьи. У Ори не может быть такого брата. Он должен уехать отсюда._

_В животе призывно забурчало. Да уж, сбегать следовало на сытый желудок. Нори неторопливо пошел по улице, раздумывая о том, что вероятнее всего он сдохнет где-нибудь под забором от голодной смерти. Он был уже на окраине их поселка, когда учуял это. Самый чудесный запах на свете. Запах горячей мясной еды. Нос привел его к небольшому домику, в раскрытом окне которого стояло блюдо свежеприготовленных сосисок горячего копчения. Во рту неожиданно оказалось слишком много слюны, и он шумно сглотнул. Еда. Только руку протяни. Что он и сделал. У него даже не было сил прятаться, он просто уселся под этим самым окном и принялся уплетать божественные сосиски, одну за одной. Увлекшись, он не слышал, как внутри дома кто-то подошел к окну._

_- Ну ты и оголодал, парень._

_Нори вздрогнул и вскочил на ноги, но сил бежать уже не осталось. В окне стоял гном, чуть постарше его самого с длинными усами и в шапке-ушанке. Серьезные зеленые глаза смерили его с ног до головы, потом незнакомец подкрутил правый ус и сказал:_

_- Заходи, что ль. Пива налью._

_И Нори зашел. Хозяин, назвавшийся Бофуром, был на удивление гостеприимен, накормил, напоил и предложил даже заночевать, чем незваный гость с удовольствием и воспользовался._

_Утром он поднялся рано, задолго до рассвета, набил свой мешок едой, какую только смог найти на кухне, бесшумно скользнул к дверям, добавил к добыче хозяйскую куртку и, накинув свой плащ, вышел, не попрощавшись. Он был уже на дороге, когда раздался крик Бофура:_

_- Эй, постой! Как тебя зовут-то хоть?_

_Приготовившийся было бежать, он расслабился, повернулся и прокричал в ответ:_

_- Нори._

_- Знаешь, Нори, иногда достаточно вежливо попросить. Лови!_

_Он протянул руки, и в них приземлилась сосиска, родственница тех, что он съел вчера._

_- Удачи тебе, Нори, заходи, если что, - и заспанный Бофур скрылся в недрах дома. Он повертел в руках сосиску и сунул ее в карман. Впереди у него был длинный и трудный путь._

- Ты ничего не понимаешь. Сосиски - пища богов и воров, - довольный Нори прижимал к себе всю связку.

Бофур добродушно рассмеялся, похлопав его по плечу. Раздался громкий стук в дверь. Торин, больше некому. Оба гнома потянулись в коридор.

- Я рад, что с нами в походе будет настоящий вор, - еще успел шепнуть Бофур, до того как они присоединились к остальным. И оба знали, что он говорит не про хоббита.


	2. Торин и КоНа Эребор или Пить надо меньше

III-38. Торин | любой гном или гномы. Торин лично уведомляет каждого гнома о готовящемся походе. Джен. На ваше усмотрение – писать про всех или кого-то конкретного. Хождение друг к другу в гости не возбраняется. Жанр свободный.

Все началось с того, что он выпивал вместе с Двалином. После пятого бочонка Торин всегда вспоминал о том, что он почти король, появлялось желание приказывать и командовать, а еще нападала ностальгия по потерянному дому. Обычно это заканчивалось песней "За мглистыми горами", гимна всех гномов, переживших дракона. Но в этот раз то ли эль был такой забористый, то ли настроение такое отвратительное, но наследник Королевства-под-Горой хлопнул кулаком по столу и сказал:

- Мы должны вернуть Эребор!

- Не вопрос, - отозвался Двалин, которому после пятого бочонка море было по колено, а эльфы - по пояс. - Вернем. Дружину соберем и вернем.

Торин обозрел старого друга мутным взглядом и заключил:

- Ты очень умен, мой друг, назначаю тебя своим советником.

- За советами ты лучше к Балину, я не по этой части.

Утро Торин встретил наедине с тяжелым похмельем и головной болью. События вчерашнего вечера терялись в тумане. Он едва успел умыться и одеться, как в дом к нему ворвалась Дис.

- Ирод! Ты что же это делаешь, ты куда детей моих сманиваешь? Гору он вернуть задумал, в поход он идет! Вот и шел бы один, а сыновей моих не трожь! Я их не для того растила, чтоб они алкоголиками стали! Знаю я ваши походы - усядетесь в кабаке и будете пить до белой горячки!

Сестра еще долго кричала, не давая вставить недоумевающему Торину и слова, и кидалась тарелками, и даже несколько раз попала, что было неудивительно, учитывая его состояние. Неизвестно, чем бы все это закончилось, если бы весь шум не перекрыл могучий рык:

- Молчи, женщина, - и громкий треск стола, сломавшегося от удара почти железного кулака. К брату с сестрой присоединились Двалин и Балин. В больную голову Торина закралось нехорошее предчувствие.

- Я привел Балина, как ты и просил, Торин. А тебе, женщина, следовало бы гордиться, что твои сыновья хотят помочь своему королю и дяде отвоевать назад Королевство-под-Горой.

Как по заказу, входная дверь в очередной раз распахнулась, и в дом ввалились Фили и Кили.

- Не слушай ее, Торин!

- Мы все равно пойдем с тобой.

- Если надо будет, сбежим.

- Эребор будет наш!

- Да!

Молодежь на некоторое время выдохлась, подозрения Торина укрепились, а Дис залилась слезами на плече у Двалина.

- Прости, конечно, Торин, но мне кажется, что ты неправильно подошел к сути вопроса. Где ты собираешься набирать дружину? Далеко не все рискнут отправиться за тобой в поход на Смога. Но вот если каждому пообещать долю из сокровищ...

Торин схватился за голову.

- Это правда? - Глоин стоял, уперев руки в бока, за его спиной маячил глуховатый Оин. - Мой брат слышал новость, что обещаешь награду тем, кто...

- Да, да, это правда, - Торин уже почти кричал, за прошедший час больше сотни гномов подходили поинтересоваться его намерениями, но присоединяться к его невеликому отряду никто не спешил. Гномы сочувствовали, соглашались, что дело нужное, затем оглаживали свои длинные бороды и степенно удалялись.

- А награда?

- Сколько будет участников, на столько долей и поделим.

- Справедливо, - Оин и Глоин переглянулись и пошире расправили плечи, - Мы с братом вступим в твой отряд.

Торин заулыбался.

- Балин! Два договора!

Седовласый гном, временно назначенный советником пока-еще-не-короля, принес два свитка, и оба брата, не глядя, подмахнули подпись. Затем Глоин, разбиравшийся в бумагах лучше брата, принялся читать условия.

- Возвращение Эребора? Убить дракона? - голос Глоина громом разнесся по округе.

- Да-да, я так и сказал, поймать вора за два миллиона, - радостно закивал головой Оин.

Поздним вечером небольшой, но безмерно храбрый отряд Торина Дубощита почти полным составом (отсутствовало последнее прибавление, они спешно составляли завещания и наказы для Гимли, сына Глоина) сидел в местной таверне и размышлял о тяжелой судьбе своего народа.

Самую светлую идею предложил неожиданно Двалин.

- Мы действуем неправильно. Мы-то знаем Торина давно и уверены в нем как в себе. Но ведь не все могут этим похвастаться. Нам нужно показать, что мы ценим и уважаем каждого вступившего в отряд.

Балин согласно покивал.

- А как это сделать? - спросил Кили.

- Да очень просто, - ответил Двалин и, поднявшись на ноги, рявкнул во все горло, - Каждому, кто присоединится к отряду Торина Дубощита, ПИВО НА ХАЛЯВУ!

Гномы в таверне обернулись на их столик, пошептались и вернулись к своим занятиям. Казалось, затея провалилась, но тут входная дверь распахнулась, впуская колоритную троицу.

- Это где здесь пиво на халяву? - спросил один из прибывших и поправил на голове шапку-ушанку.

С прибавлением в отряде Бифура, Бомбура и Бофура пьянка, вернее, собрание пошло веселей. Фили и Кили куда-то исчезли из поля зрения. Остальные пели разудалые песни, даже Балин расслабился, и только Двалин грустил. Войско набиралось, мягко говоря, неопытное. А потом он заметил его. Зашедший в таверну гном держал в руках хорошей работы булаву на слишком длинной ручке, так что она могла служить и посохом, и оглядывался вокруг взглядом профессионала. "Боец", - рассудил Двалин и отправился попытать счастья, вооружившись копией контракта и пером. Добрался до цели, он одновременно с представителем закона. Незнакомый гном поднял оружие.

- Здорово, Наин. Какими судьбами? - улыбнулся Двалин, положив руку на плечо незнакомца.

Наин был одним из помощников городового.

- Извини, - ответил он, - я здесь по зову службы. Должен арестовать и допросить вот этого господина.

- За что?

- Он только что украл в мастерской у Корина пару дорогих ножей.

- Клевета, - отозвался гном.

- Разумеется, клевета, - подтвердил Двалин, - он ведь здесь уже давно и как раз собирался вступить в отряд Торина.

С этими словами он впихнул в руки незнакомцу контракт и перо, тот развернул свиток.

- Там все точно так, как я тебе рассказывал. Можешь подписывать, не читая.

Гном сузил глаза.

- Сдается мне, Двалин, он не хочет к вам присоединяться, - заметил Наин, - тогда я его забираю.

В таверну вошли еще несколько представителей власти, и гному ничего не оставалось кроме как подписать злосчастную бумагу.

- Вот и молодец, Нори, - прогудел ему в ухо Двалин, разобрав руны в подписи, - Пойдем, познакомлю с остальными.

Весьма довольный новобранцем он потащил его к общему столу, еще не зная, что через час к ним присоединится младший брат Нори.

Торин смотрел на свой отряд и гордился. Да, он был малочисленный, но все они рвались в бой. Особенно его племянники.

- Торин!

- Торин!

- Мы нашли...

-...еще одного участника!

- Он - волшебник!

- И он убил множество драконов!

- Сотни!

- Да, сотни, он сам так сказал!

- Он, правда, сейчас немного пьян...

- Но он точно волшебник!

- Его зовут Гэндальф.

Торин Дубощит почувствовал, что сама судьба благоволит ему.

Перед отправлением компания Торина Дубощита столкнулась с неожиданными трудностями. Имя трудностям было Оин. Оин знал массу примет и отказывался отправляться в путь, пока в отряде тринадцать гномов, вернее, двенадцать гномов и маг.

- Несчастливое число, ой, несчастливое, - вещал он и требовал отпустить и его, и брата.

Предложение уйти одному Оин не слышал (или притворялся, подозревал Торин), тогда Гэндальф пообещал, что найдет им взломщика, и их станет четырнадцать.

- Ты знаком со взломщиком? - удивленно спросил Торин.

- Да есть один на примете, - туманно ответил Гэндальф.

Где-то далеко, посреди зеленых полей Шира, в маленькой неприметной норке один хоббит икнул во время чаепития и подавился.

Когда вроде все уже были готовы выступать, на горизонте показался бегущий седовласый гном. Он был увешан котомочками и котомками и кричал:

- Стойте! Стойте!

Отряд остановился. Нори постарался было удрать, но был удержан крепкой рукой Двалина.

- Стойте! Куда вы тащите моего младшего брата? Ори, как ты мог уйти из дома без шарфа! Ты же простудишься...

Через час отряд Торина Дубощита, наконец, отправился в свой знаменитый поход на Одинокую гору, и только Оин продолжал вещать:

- Тринадцать - несчастливое число, попомните мои слова.

- Нас же вроде теперь четырнадцать, - откликнулся Ори.

Оин недовольно фыркнул:

- Но гномов-то тринадцать!


	3. НориНЖП Бони и Клайд по-средиземски

_4,5-16. Нори/НЖП – у «плохих парней» бывают свои «лихие разбойницы». (Встреча, сами отношения, постпоход - что угодно). Основная фишка: отношения между «плохими» мужчиной и женщиной._

Первый раз Нори встретился с ней случайно. Вернее, не встретился - натолкнулся. Если еще точнее, то они оба по привычке среагировали на чей-то крик "Держи вора!". За кем из них тогда гнались, так и осталось тайной.

Второй раз они встретились на ярмарке, где праздные гуляки совершенно не следили за содержимым своих карманов. Гном нахмурился, он не любил делиться. Она приветливо помахала ему рукой и показала язык, вытащив особо толстый кошелек у проходящего мимо горожанина. Третий раз они встречаются при обстоятельствах менее веселых. Он, будучи раненным в бок, прятался от преследователей в каком-то переулке, когда она распахнула одну из незаметных дверей и поманила его внутрь.

Перевязывая рану, гном буркнул:

- Нори.

Она перекатилась с пятки на носок и, склонив голову на бок, ответила:

- Мор.

Тогда он еще не знал, что его пребывание в городе и их знакомство затянется.

Со временем им пришлось все чаще и чаще перебираться с места на место, из города в город. Их пара была очень запоминающаяся - гном с оригинальной прической и молодая женщина на полторы головы выше него. По одиночке работать им, конечно, было бы проще, и периодически то Нори, то Мор заводили разговор об этом и клялись, что это последний раз, когда они идут на дело вместе. Однако, перебираясь на новое место, они опять останавливались в одной и той же комнате трактира, грабили одних и тех же несчастных, что велись на ее чары, не подозревая, что за ближайшим углом их ждет раздраженный гном. Из всего оружия они предпочитали ножи, знали в них толк и воровали их особенно часто, в том числе друг у друга.

И вроде их ничто не связывает, но Мор - единственная - знает, где именно в Эред Луин живут братья Нори, и как туда добраться, если что. Нори знает, что у Мор родных нет.

Они часто ругаются. По пустякам, в основном. Разозленная Мор всегда хлопает дверью и уходит на улицу, и не возвращается до ночи. Поэтому Нори не нервничает, когда после очередной ссоры ее долго нет. В конце концов, предлагать ограбить местного кузнеца, который в данный момент занят изготовлением золотой сбруи для правителя города, - это чистой воды самоубийство.

Тревога приходит позже, когда гном спускается вниз пропустить пару кружечек эля, а трактирщик сообщает ему, что его спутницу схватили городские стражи. За воровство, естественно. Нори приходит в себя лишь рядом с тюрьмой. Он терпеть не может людей, ведь они во много, много раз хуже гномов. Очередное подтверждение ждет его в камере Мор. Заклейменная и изнасилованная, она послушно следует за Нори, не говоря ни слова. Он мысленно клянется убить каждого, кто посмел до нее дотронуться.

Этой зимой он ходит на дело один, и они часто голодают. Только из-за этого он устраивается на работу в кузню, которую они так и не ограбили. Весной они покидают город, отняв у кузнеца все драгоценные металлы, а у шести городских стражей - жизни.

Мор стареет гораздо быстрее, чем он. Люди смертны и смертны быстро, а иногда и внезапно. Они лишены крепости детей Махала, и Нори сожалеет об этом. Он все чаще задумывается о том, сколько ей осталось прожить. Он может только гадать, но до старости ей осталось лет пятнадцать - двадцать, не больше. Через двадцать лет в его волосах, вероятнее всего, не появится даже первая седина. Мор иногда думает, что по меркам гномов она едва совершеннолетняя, да и уродка к тому же. Она все чаще жалеет, что родилась человеком.

Нори следует за слухами, Мор следует за Нори. Их разыскивают и даже вроде сулят награду тем, кто их поймает. Они разлучаются все чаще и воруют все осторожнее. Когда новости и дороги приводят их в сторону Эред Луин, Нори думает, что это судьба. Он без колебаний вступает в отряд Торина Дубощита. Они больше не воруют. Их запасов Мор должно хватить, если экономить, на целый год. О том, что будет, если он не вернется, гном старается не думать. Ночью, перед отправлением компании, она приходит к нему сама. И пусть им вначале неловко и неудобно, а с ее губ иногда срываются неуместные смешки, целуя ее воровское клеймо на плече, Нори думает о том, что все правильно.

Нори возвращается в Эред Луин почтенным гражданином и богатым гномом. Но его встречает пустой и холодный дом. Сплетники говорят, что Мор исчезла из поселения через неделю после отправления отряда Торина. Он не может сказать, что так уж сильно удивлен. Вор один раз, вор - навсегда. Даже сейчас в нем не молчат старые привычки и инстинкты. Может ли он ее винить за то, что украв его сердце, она сбежала с места преступления?

Он еще долго курит трубку, смотря в окно, и думает о том, что люди и гномы в чертогах Мандоса не встречаются.


	4. НориНЖП Зима (дополнение к фику 3)

Очаг в комнате не топлен, да им и не чем пока заплатить за дрова. Поэтому когда Нори касается ее кожи влажной тряпкой, она вздрагивает не столько от боли, сколько от холода. Гном на секунду прерывает свое занятие и смотрит ей в лицо. Если бы сердца его народа не были сделаны из камней, она бы поверила, что в его глазах тоска.

Губы Мор разбиты и покрыты запекшейся кровью. Она с трудом разлепляет их, чтобы грубовато спросить:

- Нравится?

- Смотреть на твой полускелет?

- А им нравилось, - она смеется истерично, взахлеб, несмотря на то, что смех отдается болью в ребрах.

Пожалуй, Нори в очередной раз прижимает тряпку сильнее, чем следует, и Мор шипит в раздражении.

- Хлипкая ты и худая, не то что наши красавицы, - неожиданно выдает гном. - Вот у моего дальнего родственника Глоина жинка - двумя руками не обхватишь. Волосы рыжие, кудрявые, и бороду она так искусно заплетает. Крепкая баба, и жена хорошая.

Нори слишком поздно замечает, что из глаз Мор катятся слезы. Он заканчивает обтирать ее в молчании, оставляет ей чистые вещи и выходит. Миску необходимо вернуть хозяину таверны, да и что-нибудь горячительное им обоим в данный момент не помешает.

Когда гном возвращается, женщина уже забылась горьким и беспокойным сном. Он укладывается рядом, не раздеваясь, накрывая их одним одеялом. Вместе спать теплее.

Когда он просыпается утром, Мор сидит у окна, заплетая косу. Глаза ее словно покрыты ледяной коркой, и Нори не знает, что ей сказать и как утешить. Через минуту, когда она замечает, что гном уже не спит, и обнажает свое плечо, ему уже не до утешений. Кожа вокруг еще не зажившего клейма красная и воспаленная. Через час Мор полностью во власти лихорадки.

Он старается воровать совсем немного, не хватало попасться теперь, когда от него одного зависит выживание обоих. Еда теперь скудная, а комната - вымерзшая. Нори старается не думать о том, что если бы он был на ее месте, Мор давно бы уже исчезла.

В конце концов, по городу начинают ползти слухи о кражах, и им приходится совсем туго. Когда он в очередной раз возвращается с пустыми руками, Мор отрезает себе косу. Нори знает, как она гордилась своими волосами, черными, как смоль, спадающими волнами до талии.

- Продай, хозяйка говорила, что здесь есть цирюльник, который заинтересован, - бросает она. Неровно обрезанные пряди лишь подчеркивают то, насколько она исхудала.

Гном кивает и прячет ее косу во внутренний карман куртки. Но на следующий день он идет не к цирюльнику, а к кузнецу и нанимается в подмастерья. Иногда в глупости людей, уверенных, что все гномы рождены работать с металлом, есть своя выгода.

Зима в этом году особенно лютая и долгая. И за две недели до весны Нори все-таки вынужден продать ее волосы. Но он не жалеет. Мор идет на поправку, а это значит, что все будет хорошо.


End file.
